


Связанные

by nyavka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Finale, Prison neighbors, Romance (the Hannigram kind), these two need couple's therapy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Оригинал фика написан по kinkmeme-заявке:«После того, как Ганнибал пырнул Уилла ножом, тот в него выстрелил (не насмерть), а там уже подоспела балтиморская полиция. Когда со всем разобрались, Ганнибала судили как Чесапикского Потрошителя и отправили в Балтиморскую больницу для душевнобольных преступников.Но Уилла тоже ждал суд за убийство Рэндалла Тьера, и, благодаря Кейд Пурнелл, его тоже отправили в Балтиморскую больницу для душевнобольных преступников.В итоге они оказались в соседних камерах.»
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 21





	1. Связанные

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728881) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



Чистого незамутнённого шока, который Уилл испытал при виде очень даже живой Эбигейл, почти хватило, чтобы он выронил безжизненно повисший у него в руке пистолет. Но Уилл его не выронил — вместо этого он, огорошенный, слушал Эбигейл. Её голос был пропитан паническим страхом, но всё равно звучал невероятно знакомо. 

— Я не знала, что ещё мне делать, поэтому просто выполняла то, что он говорил.   
— Где он? — Уилл не знал, какой ответ надеялся услышать, но прежде чем он успел определиться, Эбигейл стрельнула глазами к нему за спину, и Уилл понял, что Ганнибал до сих пор был здесь. Что он не ушёл, как Уилл ему сказал. 

И действительно, когда Уилл повернулся, его ждал вид окровавленного и растрёпанного Ганнибала Лектера. Тот ужасно выглядел, и от этого зрелища у Уилла болезненно заныло в груди.

— Ты же должен был _уйти_ , — его упрёк прозвучал сдавленно и отчаянно, но слова и сквозящие за ними эмоции были слишком настоящими. Уилл напрочь забыл о своём пистолете, невзирая на смотрящую на него в упор опасность.  
— Мы не могли уйти без тебя, — большая знакомая ладонь нежно, благоговейно накрыла его щёку, и, увидев у Ганнибала в глазах вспышку боли и предательства, Уилл сообразил, что сейчас произойдёт.

Он не закричал, когда лезвие рассекло его плоть. Он не сделал ничего — лишь крепче схватился за Ганнибала, когда тот привлёк его к себе в тесном объятии, каким-то образом более интимном, чем всё, что между ними происходило до сих пор. Возможно, потому что теперь между ними наконец-то больше не было лжи, не было никаких преград. Не было Джека. 

Уилл еле констатировал физическую боль, оглушённый резким, сокрушающим жжением предательства — и его, и Ганнибала, — которое захлестнуло все его чувства. Он понимал (и принимал), что именно Ганнибал сейчас испытывал и почему так с ним поступил. Но понимание не облегчало его страданий и не останавливало непрошенно хлынувшие слёзы.

— Время действительно повернуло вспять, — прошептал ему на ухо Ганнибал. В его голосе звенела боль и что-то ещё. — Чашка, которую я разбил, собралась воедино. В твоём мире было создано место для Эбигейл. Ты это понимаешь? Было создано место для нас всех. Чтобы мы могли быть вместе. Я хотел тебя удивить. А ты… ты хотел удивить меня.

Уилл хотел сказать ему множество вещей. Он хотел сказать, что жалеет о своём обмане. Хотел сказать, что между ними всё было настоящим и что он всё-таки выбрал Ганнибала. Он хотел сказать, что предупредил его искренне, что он действительно хотел, чтобы Ганнибал был в безопасности. Он хотел извиниться за то, что собирался сейчас сделать.

Но в итоге Уилл не сказал ничего из этого. Просто крепче вцепился в Ганнибала, прижимаясь губами к его уху. И хриплым сорванным шёпотом выдохнул то, в чём хотел признаться уже очень давно.

— _Я тебя люблю_.

И когда он прижал к животу Ганнибала дуло пистолета и спустил курок, то даже не попытался сдержать свой полукрик-полувсхлип, заглушивший тихое оханье мужчины в его руках. Они упали на пол, сплетясь в жестокой пародии на объятия, и последней мыслью Уилла перед тем, как его накрыла темнота, было отчаянное желание, чтобы Ганнибал выжил.  
* * *

Очнувшись, Уилл удивился — удивился тому, что до сих пор жив. И мельком задумался: возможно, Ганнибал хотел, чтобы он выжил — точно так же, как он сам хотел, чтобы выжил Ганнибал?

Рядом, в больничном инвалидном кресле, спала Алана, мягко держа ладонь Уилла обеими своими. Она проснулась через несколько секунд после Уилла, но её неимоверно облегчённая улыбка не всколыхнула в нём никаких чувств из тех, которые когда-то могла бы.

Он чувствовал лишь... оцепенение.

— Я так рада, что ты очнулся, — сказала Алана, и Уилл тщетно попытался растянуть губы в улыбке. В итоге решив довольствоваться вопросами.   
— Сколько времени я пролежал в отключке?   
— Две недели. Ты был в коме… ты потерял очень много крови, Уилл.

Две недели. За две недели могло успеть произойти многое. 

— Алана, что с… Эбигейл?

Он прочёл в её глазах нежелание отвечать, но не дал ей времени озвучить свой протест.  
— Алана, пожалуйста. 

— Она мертва, Уилл.

Уилл не чувствовал боли, которую слышал в голосе Аланы. Возможно, потому, что у него почти не было времени свыкнуться с мыслью, что Эбигейл жива. Реальность её смерти была для него слишком привычной, чтобы теперь ему сделалось так больно, как должно было. Но ему всё равно сделалось больно: приглушённое пульсирующее чувство. 

— Как это произошло?

Алана поморщилась. По её слишком бледной щеке потекла одинокая слезинка.   
— Эбигейл было… нехорошо. Она вообще едва ли на что-либо реагировала. И несколько дней назад она… покончила с собой, Уилл. 

Какой-то части Уилла подумалось, что так, наверное, даже к лучшему. Потому что окаменевшая оболочка девушки, которую он тогда увидел у Ганнибала дома, не была той Эбигейл Хоббс, которую он знал. Может, теперь она наконец-то смогла обрести покой.

Какой-то другой части Уилла показалось, будто он снова умирает.

— Джек?

Алана грустно покачала головой. Судьба Джека явно потрясла её меньше судьбы Эбигейл.

— Джек потерял голос. Наверное, навсегда. Но в остальном он в порядке. По крайней мере, физически. Но с этим вот всем и продолжающим ухудшаться состоянием Беллы… Не знаю, что с ним в итоге будет. 

И снова Уилл очень мало что почувствовал. Но ему показалось уместным, что Джек получил свою развязку — хоть её цена и оказалась непомерно высокой. Следующее имя умерло у него на языке, и Уилл понял, что пока не может заговорить _об этом_. Впрочем, судя по взгляду Аланы, она и так прекрасно знала, о чём он не мог заставить себя спросить.

— А как ты? — поинтересовался он вместо этого.  
— Ходить буду… когда-нибудь. Но точно не в ближайшее время.   
— Мне жаль.

После этого они на какое-то время замолчали. Уилл мельком удивился, почему до сих пор не объявился врач или медсестра. Не то чтобы он жаловался. Ему не слишком хотелось, чтобы кто-то начал над ним хлопотать. Да и не так уж и плохо он себя чувствовал, не считая этого тянущего, ужасно неприятного ощущения там, где…

— А Ганнибал?.. — всё, что он смог выдавить, прежде чем голос его оставил. Он вдруг почувствовал слишком, слишком много, и закрыл глаза под наплывом эмоций, в которых у него не хватало сил разобраться. Всё, что он знал — это что фантомная боль у него в груди, как раз там, где сердце, была в разы сильнее всего, что он когда-либо испытывал.

Он отчаянно — больше всего на свете — хотел, чтобы Ганнибал был до сих пор жив. Сама только мысль, что тот мог _не быть_...

— Он жив, — после этих слов у Уилла вырвался облегчённый, бессознательно сдерживаемый выдох, и он проигнорировал то, как у Аланы сузились глаза. Впрочем, она продолжила объяснять, и Уилл ловил каждое её слово с каким-то чуждым отчаянием. — Кажется, когда приехала скорая, он ещё находился в сознании. Я тогда не слишком отчётливо соображала, так что… Он очнулся несколько дней назад. Мне сказали, что его первым вопросом было... жив ли ты. Уилл, ты в порядке?

Когда до Уилла дошёл смысл её слов, он ничего не смог с собой поделать, чтобы остановить сотрясшие его тело рыдания. У него хлынули безостановочные слёзы от шквала драгоценных и проклятых воспоминаний, поднявшихся на поверхность и угрожающих сожрать его рассудок (ну или то, что от него осталось).

Уилл смутно понимал, что в палату вошла медсестра — проверить его состояние, но не осознавал ни её слов, ни её действий.

Он снова провалился в сон, чувствуя в горле горечь своих слёз и видя на изнанке век лицо Ганнибала.  
* * *

Перед своим судом Уилл видел Алану ещё несколько раз. Она выглядела отстранённой и в её глазах больше не было той _искры_. Уилл знал, что её дух сломлен, и знал, что не может ничем помочь. Поэтому когда Алана сказала, что после его суда, чем бы тот ни закончился, она собирается переехать к своим родителям в Австралию, Уилл не удивился и не расстроился. Он лишь надеялся, что эта перемена ей поможет. Что Алана не настолько потеряна, как он сам.

А что до суда… Уиллу было на него совершенно наплевать. Он одним из первых признал бы — пусть и только перед собой самим ( _«и перед Ганнибалом»_ , — прошептал голос у него в голове), что убийство Рэндалла Тьера было не совсем самозащитой.

Несмотря на это, его адвокат, молодая дружелюбная женщина по имени Молли Фостер, старалась изо всех сил. Но его дело было обречено с самого начала. То, что суд над Ганнибалом прошёл всего за неделю до суда Уилла, ситуацию тоже не улучшало — теперь практически все считали, что Уилл был сообщником Потрошителя, хотя Ганнибал ничего такого не говорил. Равнодушный подзащитный, предвзято настроенные присяжные и высокопоставленный агент ФБР, полный решимости упечь его за решётку… Уиллу было почти жаль Молли.

Уилл не слишком-то обрадовался, когда его снова отправили в Балтиморскую государственную больницу для душевнобольных преступников, но хотя бы там больше не было Чилтона. Он жалел, что не знал, куда отправили Ганнибала, и старался не думать о том, что, наверное, больше никогда его не увидит. Когда Уилла отвели в камеру, соседняя оказалась пустой. Не то чтобы его это особенно интересовало. 

Он намеревался выжить, но не обманывал себя мыслями, будто когда-нибудь снова будет _жить_.  
* * *

Прошёл почти месяц — без особенных проишествий. У Уилла не было посетителей (не так уж и удивительно), преемница Чилтона контактировала с ним редко и жизнь была… пресной. Единственным человеком, с которым Уилл хоть как-то общался, был новый санитар, Барни, на удивление добрый и дружелюбный мужчина. Уилл вспоминал Мэттью — верного, полного энтузиазма Мэттью, — и гадал, где тот теперь. Наверное, где-то здесь же. Но Барни был на него совершенно не похож.   
* * *

Большую часть времени Уилл проводил в собственном воображении, хотя оно перестало быть безопасным местом. Его тихий ручей часто превращался в реку густой горячей крови, заполненную телами людей, которых он любил. И тем не менее, Уилл оставался там, потому что альтернатива была ещё хуже. В основном он просто проигрывал в голове свои многочисленные разговоры с Ганнибалом. Это было его персональной разновидностью пыток, на которую он плотно подсел. Боль и горечь от размышлений, как всё _могло сложиться_ стали единственными вещами, заставляющими его чувствовать себя живым.

_«Если меня когда-нибудь поймают, мой дворец памяти станет для меня большим, чем просто мнемоническая система. Я буду там жить»._

Уилл гадал, не этим ли Ганнибал сейчас занимался. Он гадал, видел ли тот Уилла в комнатах своего просторного дворца так, как Уилл его видел: до боли человечным (вендиго давно исчез), стоящим рядом в реке его воображения.

_«Ты сможешь быть там счастлив?»_

Уилл надеялся, что Ганнибал мог. 

Его любопытство слегка ожило, когда кого-то (Уилл не видел, кого) перевели в камеру рядом с его собственной. Уиллу вспомнились его бесплодные беседы с Гидеоном, рождённые скорее необходимостью, чем чем-либо ещё. Теперь ему не хотелось разговаривать ни с кем… кроме одного-единственного человека. Но даже в этом случае — даже если бы ему когда-нибудь довелось увидеть Ганнибала, он бы не знал, что тому сказать. 

Несмотря на всю свою эмпатию и проницательность, Уиллу трудно было вообразить слова, которые не съёжились бы и не умерли в свете их взаимных предательств.

В одно из редких мгновений, когда Уилл не прятался у себя в голове, он наконец узнал имя своего соседа. Это произошло благодаря Барни.

— Вам пришли новые письма, доктор Лектер. 

Это имя хлестнуло, словно вербальная пощёчина, с головокружительной скоростью выдернув Уилла в реальность. Он не до конца поверил своим ушам: учитывая одержимость, с которой его мысли вертелись вокруг Ганнибала, ему вполне могло померещиться, но не узнать знакомую мелодичность отозвавшегося голоса (Уилл не мог разобрать слов из-за грохота крови у себя в ушах) было невозможно. 

Оцепенев от шока, Уилл сидел, как ему казалось, часами, не в силах шевельнуть даже мускулом. Его мозг лихорадило, а тело полностью застыло. Слова умирали у него в горле вперемешку с рыданиями, так и не сумев вырваться наружу.

На то, чтобы наконец произнести знакомое имя, у него ушло несколько попыток, и его голос прозвучал так рвано и хрипло, что Уилл не был уверен, что тот, кто надо, его вообще услышал. Поэтому он сделал глубокий вдох и попробовал снова, на этот раз увереннее.

— Ганнибал? 

— Уилл.

Ответ прозвучал ровно и безэмоционально — как никогда ещё не звучал, обращённый к Уиллу. В эту секунду ему ужасно захотелось Ганнибала увидеть, увидеть знакомые черты его лица. Узнать, вспыхнут ли эти красноватые глаза тем особым, еле заметным огнём, который в них появлялся только во время общения с Уиллом. 

И хотя Уилл был разочарован тщетностью своего желания, какая-то часть него порадовалась, потому что он не знал, что делал бы, если бы глаза Ганнибала остались холодными и пустыми.

Он больше ничего не говорил. Ганнибал тоже. Свернувшись на своей узкой койке, Уилл позволил беззвучным слезам, вызванными в равной степени отчаянием и облегчением, тихо струиться у него по лицу.  
* * *

Уилл не пытался с Ганнибалом заговорить на следующий день. Отчасти потому, что понятия не имел что сказать, а отчасти — потому что уж точно не был в том психическом состоянии, чтобы поддерживать беседу с Ганнибалом Лектером. 

Поэтому он провёл весь день, тренируя свой мозг, хотя стряхнуть с себя глухую апатию, охватившую его с тех самых пор, как он проснулся в этой больнице, было непросто. Попытки разобраться в своих чувствах к человеку в соседней камере оказались совершенно бесполезными (не то чтобы это стало большой неожиданностью). 

Их совместное прошлое было слишком запутанным, чтобы теперь хоть что-то казалось ему ясным. И тем не менее, вес противоречивых эмоций тяжело давил Уиллу на грудь, напоминая, почему он выбрал ту холодную апатию.

Уилл заговорил снова, только когда удостоверился, что полностью стал самим собой. Хотя вырвавшиеся у него слова всё равно вынудили его болезненно поморщиться.

— Я ожидал бы этого от Чилтона. Не думал, что у кого-то ещё хватит открытой наглости поместить нас в соседние камеры. 

Затаив дыхание, Уилл ждал, но шло время, а ответа так и не поступало. Он разочарованно закрыл глаза, чтобы тут же их распахнуть, когда знакомый голос всё-таки отозвался:  
— Доктор Холл, похоже, считает, что это принесёт интересные результаты — учитывая наше прошлое. 

Уилл видел доктора Холл всего один раз и молчал большую часть их коротенькой беседы. Он чуть было не спросил у Ганнибала, любит ли она подслушивать разговоры так же, как и её предшественник, но сдержался. По правде говоря, его это не волновало. Как бы там ни было, данная _возможность_ того стоила.

— Эбигейл мертва, — Уилл точно не знал, в курсе ли Ганнибал, но чувствовал, что в любом случае должен это сказать. Озвучить последствия их общих действий. Ему вспомнился тот тост и сопроводившие его слова. 

_«Тогда за правду. И её последствия»._

— Я знаю, — безэмоциональный тон Ганнибала начинал действовать Уиллу на нервы, но он прекрасно понимал, что ничего не может с этим поделать. Ещё одно… последствие его действий. Его предательства.  
— Почему ты не уехал с ней, когда я тебя предупредил? Ты ведь мог избежать… этого всего? — даже задав свой вопрос, Уилл поневоле задумался, как бы он поступил, если бы Ганнибал сбежал. Он бы точно бросился в погоню, он это знал. Но что бы произошло, когда («когда», не «если») он Ганнибала догнал бы? Возможно, всё закончилось бы точно так же. Возможно, кто-то из них умер бы — или они оба. А возможно, они получили бы ту концовку, которую планировал Ганнибал (и о которой мечтал Уилл, лишь для того, чтобы похоронить её в глубинах своего разума), и жили бы одной большой счастливой семьёй. Теперь этого уже никогда не узнать. 

— Как я и сказал, Уилл, — на его имени в голосе Ганнибала мелькнул какой-то проблеск, но мгновенно исчез, — мы не могли уехать без тебя.  
— Но ты же знал, что я не… не _полностью_ на твоей стороне. Иначе ты не сделал бы того, что сделал, — с тех самых пор, как Уилл очнулся со шрамом, уродующим бледную плоть его живота, он гадал, что же его выдало. Он предпочитал думать, что дело было не в нём, потому что уж он-то знал — лучше кого бы то ни было, — что большая часть его игры вовсе не была притворством. 

Будучи честным с самим собой, Уилл признавал, что то, каким он был с Ганнибалом, было самой правдивой версией Уилла Грэма из всех существующих. 

— Я знал, да. Я унюхал на тебе запах шампуня Фредди Лаундс в тот день у меня в офисе.

Уилл не смог удержаться от фырканья. Из всех вещей, которые могли его выдать, роковым оказалось Ганнибалово абсурдное обоняние.

Судьба действительно обладала охрененно странным чувством юмора.

Уилл теснее прижался к стене, мечтая, чтобы можно было просто пройти сквозь неё к человеку по другую сторону, увидеть его глаза во время их разговора. Затем он вспомнил кое-что ещё, и его смех угас, чтобы смениться грустной улыбкой.

_«Мы можем исчезнуть сегодня вечером. Покорми своих собак. Оставь записку Алане. И тебе больше никогда не придётся видеть ни её, ни Джека»._

Уилл не сомневался, что эти слова Ганнибала были максимально близкими к мольбе за всю его жизнь. 

Он на минутку позволил сожалению и тоске по несбывшемуся себя захлестнуть, позволил себе погрузиться в ещё одну фантазию «как всё могло было быть».

— Но ты всё равно хотел, чтобы я с тобой уехал, не так ли?

 _«Ты действительно меня любил, не так ли?»_ — хотелось ему спросить, но он не стал этого делать.

Ганнибал молчал очень, очень долго, но когда он наконец заговорил, его голос не был ни холодным, ни пустым. Вместо этого он был полон чувства, которое обожгло Уилла своей интенсивностью.

— Я позволил тебе меня узнать. Увидеть. Я подарил тебе редкий дар. Но ты его не захотел.   
— Не захотел? — вырвалось у Уилла, прежде чем он успел себя одёрнуть. Но он отчаянно жаждал, чтобы Ганнибал понял, что Уилл _хотел_. Что он _до сих пор_ дорожил его редким даром. — Ганнибал, ты что, и впрямь считаешь, что всё это было притворством? Если так, то ты грёбаный идиот!

Он никогда раньше Ганнибалу так не хамил, но сейчас даже не мог заставить себя пожалеть о вылетевшей грубости. 

— Ты хотел отобрать у меня мою _свободу_ , Уилл. Обречь меня на тюремную камеру, — в голосе Ганнибала зазвенела злость (чего Уилл от него никогда раньше не слышал), под которой плескалась боль. — И тебе это удалось.   
— Ганнибал, ты не оставил мне выбора! Какого хрена, по-твоему, я тебя предупредил? Ты же должен был уйти, чёрт тебя дери. Со мной или без меня. Если ты так дорожил своей грёбаной свободой, какого чёрта ты остался? — к концу своей тирады Уилл тяжело дышал, от гнева и отчаяния у него перехватывало дыхание. 

Взамен он, довольно типично, получил не ответ, но встречный вопрос. Такой, о котором ему крайне не хотелось даже думать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы на него отвечать.

— Ты говорил правду, когда сказал, что меня любишь?  
— _Невежливо_ отвечать вопросом на вопрос, Ганнибал. А я же знаю, как ты не терпишь невежливости. 

Он без труда мог представить, как Ганнибала, должно быть, задели эти слова, но когда тот ответил, его голос звучал идеально спокойным. 

— Услуга за услугу, Уильям. Я ответил на ряд твоих вопросов, хоть у меня и не было причин этого делать. Невежливо было бы не оказать мне аналогичную любезность. Так что ответь, _ты говорил правду_?

Уилл отрывисто рассмеялся и его следующие слова напоминали рычание.  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— Последовавшие за этими словами действия не слишком убедили меня в их искренности.   
— Позволь тебе напомнить, что ты не задумываясь _вспорол мне живот_ , хоть и утверждал, будто меня любишь. И мы оба знаем, что ты оставил бы меня там умирать, если бы я в тебя не выстрелил.  
— Ты бы не умер, — отозвался Ганнибал, и, хотя Уилл и раньше это подозревал, столь явное подтверждение заставило его почувствовать себя как-то легче. — И ты до сих пор не ответил на мой вопрос.   
— Да, — тихо прошептал Уилл, зная, что сказал это слишком тихо, чтобы Ганнибал мог его услышать. Сделав глубокий вдох, он повторил, на этот раз громче: — Да, я говорил правду. И… это всё ещё правда. 

Между ними повисла напряжённая тишина. Когда стало непохоже, чтобы Ганнибал собирался что-то отвечать, Уилл надавил:  
— Ганнибал, твоя очередь. 

— Я хотел тебя увидеть, прежде чем… уйти. Ты сделал мне больно, Уилл. Я тебе открылся, а ты меня предал, — его голос звучал так тихо и серьёзно, что у Уилла защемило сердце. Его даже не волновало, что Ганнибал его ждал с целью причинить ему вред. Потому что Уилл знал, что Ганнибал испытывал соблазн его убить, но вместо этого пощадил.   
— Прости, — сказал Уилл. Ему хотелось выдохнуть эти слова Ганнибалу прямо в губы и прижаться к нему так крепко, чтобы они слились в единое существо. — Я хотел… я уже и не знаю, чего я хотел. Я не притворялся, Ганнибал. Я врал насчёт Фредди и Джека, но всё остальное было настоящим, — Уилла даже не смущало, как тихо и сдавленно прозвучали его слова. Всё, на чём он мог сосредоточиться — это на отчаянном желании, чтобы Ганнибал _понял_. — Не смей даже думать, будто я не хотел тебя увидеть. Я любил тебя, прекрасно понимая, кто ты. Всё, что я тебе показывал, было настоящим. Я открылся тебе точно так же, как ты открылся мне, Ганнибал. Я пришёл к тебе домой, готовый позволить тебе меня убить, потому что это было единственным извинением, которое я мог предложить. Но потом я увидел Эбигейл — и я должен был её защитить… Вот только она всё равно умерла, а я…   
— Уилл, — несправедливо мягкий голос Ганнибала оборвал его сбивчивый монолог на середине. 

Уиллу было нелегко снова взять себя в руки, но Ганнибал терпеливо молчал, давая ему время. Только когда его сердце замедлилось до нормального, знакомого ритма, Уилл заговорил снова.  
— Ганнибал?

— Я тебя прощаю, Уилл.

Уиллу понадобилось лишнее мгновение, чтобы осмыслить его слова, и Ганнибал заговорил прежде, чем он сподобился на уместный ответ (если таковой вообще существовал).   
— Но простишь ли ты меня?

Ни один здравомыслящий человек не простил бы. Ни одному здравомыслящему человеку не стоило этого делать. Чёрт, да ни один здравомыслящий человек вообще не вёл бы подобный разговор.

Уилл не был _здравомыслящим_ уже очень давно.  
— Я тебя простил, когда спустил курок, Ганнибал. 

Уилл не знал, включилось ли это его гиперчувствительное сверхактивное воображение, но ему показалось, будто он почувствовал Ганнибалово удовлетворение даже сквозь разделяющую их монолитную стену. Несмотря на всю ненормальность происходящего, Уилл слабо улыбнулся.

Он знал, что обсуждение данной темы ещё не закончено, знал, что ни один из них на этом не успокоится. Им нужно будет восстановить своё разбитое доверие и это займёт некоторое время. Но прямо сейчас Уилл был рад и наконец-то позволил себе открыто признать, что он нуждался — нет, не в любви и не во влечении, хотя в них тоже — в Ганнибале. Наверное, нездорово. 

— Ганнибал?  
— Да, Уилл? — в этих двух словах сквозила неприкрытая радость, и Уилл знал (так, как не мог знать раньше), что Ганнибал в нём нуждался в не меньшей степени. Точно так же опасно. 

_Со-зависимость_.

— Что теперь?

Донёсшийся в ответ сухой смешок вызвал у него новую улыбку.

— Действительно, что же.


	2. Пойманные

_**Шесть лет спустя…** _

К искреннему удивлению Уилла, его пребывание в БГБДП* оказалось гораздо более терпимым (и это было преуменьшением), чем в прошлый раз. Невзирая на то, что теперь он угодил сюда надольше. Хотя если подумать, удивляться было нечему. Во-первых, теперь здесь не было Чилтона, практически пускающего слюнки от желания в Уилле «разобраться». Терпеть его преемницу, доктора Мэрион Холл, женщину пятидесяти с чем-то лет, было намного проще. По правде говоря, она Уилла беспокоила (да и остальных заключённых тоже) только для рутинных сеансов терапии. Уиллу она всё равно не нравилась, но лишь в той степени, в которой ему не нравились психиатры в целом. Она была не лучше других, но и не то чтобы заметно хуже. Ну и, конечно, в этот раз Уилла не мучило знание, что серийный убийца-каннибал, повесивший на него свои преступления, разгуливает на свободе и волен сеять любой хаос, какой только пожелает. 

Нет, этот человек сидел здесь же, в соседней камере. И он же являлся причиной, по которой Уиллу было столь комфортно в тюрьме. 

Ну, Уилл никогда не утверждал, будто психически здоров. 

Он слегка улыбнулся своим мыслям, наконец слезая с кровати. В последнее время он часто это делал. Улыбался. Это не всегда были добрые счастливые улыбки, но всё равно — явный контраст по сравнению с прошлым. Уилл чувствовал себя… легче. Свободным. Тюрьма и общество каннибала, более-менее уничтожившего его жизнь (ну, или её остатки) оказались для него благотворными. Как иронично.

— Доброе утро, Уилл, — раздалось из соседней камеры традиционное приветствие Ганнибала, когда Уилл уже заканчивал свои привычные утренние процедуры.

— Утро, — хрипло проворчал Уилл. Он не был (и никогда не будет) «ранней пташкой», но возможность немного поваляться в постели после пробуждения, просто размышляя о чём угодно, помогала ему собраться. Вариант попытаться уснуть заново исключался. _Благоприятная_ обстановка или нет, не то чтобы он спал мирно. Его больше не беспокоили ночные приступы ужаса и обильное потение. Даже вечная бессонница ослабла. Но кошмары не исчезли — просто их сюжеты кардинально изменились. Уиллу больше не снились места преступлений или старый знакомец-олень (наверное, потому что они больше не могли Уилла испугать). Вместо этого ему снилась ночь шесть лет назад. Только в его снах _все_ умирали. _Ганнибал_ умирал. 

Разум Уилла оставался его главным врагом даже сейчас. Как ему повезло.

— Ты хорошо спал? — спросил Ганнибал, как спрашивал каждый день на протяжении последних шести лет. Ответы Уилла варьировались от «Нормально» до «Ну, я подскакивал с криками всего пару раз, о чём ты и сам прекрасно знаешь».

Его сегодняшним ответом стало «Неплохо». 

— Чем ты сейчас занимаешься? — спросил Уилл, снова усаживаясь на свою узкую кровать и прижимаясь спиной к разделяющей их стене. Он проводил в этой позе (ну, или её вариациях) большую часть своего тюремного времени, беседуя с Ганнибалом или просто его слушая. У них до сих пор не закончились друг для друга слова. Хотя некоторые темы они по-прежнему не затрагивали, оба молчаливо считая их слишком _священными_ , чтобы здесь о них заговаривать. Может, когда-нибудь…  
— Рисую.  
— Что на этот раз? — любимым развлечением Уилла являлось чтение. Помимо книг у него было всего два хобби: рыбалка и изготовление блёсен, но в камере он определённо не мог заниматься ни тем, ни другим. Ну, вообще-то, иногда он рыбачил в своём мысленном пространстве. А вот у Ганнибала, вдобавок к книгам и журналам, было рисование. И «письма от поклонников».  
— Тебя, — голос Ганнибала звучал немного отстранённо. Уилл ассоциировал этот тон с глубокой сосредоточенностью. Он совсем не удивился, услышав, что Ганнибал его рисует. Это было не впервые. Ганнибалу даже удалось уговорить Барни передать несколько своих рисунков Уиллу. Потрясающе точно прорисованные наброски углём, изображающие Уилла в самых разных ситуациях. Спящим, бегающим со своими собаками, читающим лекции, сидящим в кресле у Ганнибала в кабинете…

Каждый раз, когда Уилл на них смотрел, всё, о чём он мог думать — это что Ганнибал видел его красивее (ну правда, другого слова, которое передавало бы эти тщательно выведенные линии, просто не существовало), чем на самом деле.

Из соседней камеры донёсся тихий шелест бумаг, из чего Уилл сделал вывод, что Ганнибал временно закончил рисовать.

— Что-то интересное в почте? — спросил он, даже не пытаясь замаскировать своё веселье. Количество получаемых Ганнибалом писем (в основном восторженных посланий от «почитателей» и желающих стать серийными убийцами) могло заставить испугаться за будущее человеческой расы. Ещё некоторую часть Ганнибаловой корреспонденции, разумеется, составляли официальные обращения от психиатров, студентов психологии и тому подобных. 

— Несколько предложений брака.

Ну _конечно_. 

— Подумываешь какие-то принять?  
— А что, мистер Грэм, вы ревнуете? — Уилл понятия не имел, как Ганнибалу удалось это произнести настолько серьёзным тоном. Хотя стоп, ну конечно, Ганнибал был на такое способен. Мерзавец отличался нечеловеческим самообладанием. 

Уиллу понадобилась минутка, чтобы подавить разбирающий его смех и не менее серьёзно ответить:  
— Я тебя умоляю. Как будто кто-то из них с тобой справится. 

Этим он заслужил смешок из-за стены, и голос Ганнибала определённо звучал позабавленно, когда тот спросил:  
— А ты сможешь?

— Думаю, я уже доказал, что смогу.

Их общение (боги упаси назвать это флиртом) было странным и зачастую мрачным, но полным тёплого дружелюбия, которое Уилл даже не собирался анализировать. 

Некоторые вещи лучше было оставить в покое.

Внимание Уилла привлёк звук знакомых шагов, вслед за которым показалась крупная фигура Барни. Остановившись перед камерой Уилла, Барни просунул в специальную щель его завтрак, но вместо того, чтобы как обычно двинуться к следующей камере, остался стоять на месте, как-то странно на Уилла уставившись. 

Уиллу этот взгляд совершенно не понравился.  
— В чём дело, Барни? 

— Доктор Холл сказала, что хочет поговорить с вами после завтрака, мистер Грэм.

Сама по себе эта новость не казалась особенно странной, хоть Уиллу ещё и не был назначен очередной сеанс «терапии». Но в голосе Барни сквозило скрытое беспокойство, которое Уилла нервировало.

Он кивнул, и Барни пошёл дальше.

Уилл не прикоснулся к завтраку, растеряв свой и без того вялый аппетит.  
— Как ты думаешь, зачем она хочет меня увидеть? — он не знал, спрашивал ли об этом Ганнибала, или себя самого. 

В любом случае ответа не последовало.  
* * *

Встреча продлилась недолго, всего пятнадцать минут, но это были самые длинные пятнадцать минут на памяти Уилла. 

Когда Барни с ещё одним санитаром повели его обратно в камеру, его движения были отсутствующими и механическими. Проходя мимо Ганнибаловой камеры, Уилл посмотрел на Ганнибала, и что бы тот ни прочёл у него в глазах, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вызвать тревогу, потому что лицо Ганнибала превратилось в маску беспокойства.

Оказавшись в камере, Уилл свернулся у себя на койке в клубок, ожидая.

— Уильям? Что случилось?

Уиллу пришлось дважды сглотнуть, чтобы смочить своё неестественно пересохшее горло, прежде чем он смог ответить.

— Меня скоро выпустят. Наверное, в течение года, — его голос звучал так тускло и мёртво, словно он объявлял дату своей казни. 

Ганнибал ничего не ответил, но повисшее между ними молчание было каким угодно, только не тихим.

— Скажи что-то, — взмолился Уилл. Пустота у него внутри начала сменяться мрачным отчаянием.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал? — голос Ганнибала был абсолютно пустым, лишённым любых эмоций, что являлось своеобразным показателем.  
— Я не хочу уходить, — признался Уилл. _«От тебя»_ осталось непроизнесённым, но всё равно услышанным. Уилла тут держал не страх перед свободой и не сама больница.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Ганнибал, и Уиллу подумалось, что его голос вдруг стал невероятно усталым.  
* * *

Через девять месяцев и семнадцать дней Уильяма Грэма признали психически здоровым и вменяемым, и выписали из Балтиморской государственной больницы для душевнобольных преступников.

Он от этой новости даже не улыбнулся.

Перед уходом ему разрешили посетить другого заключённого, доктора Ганнибала Лектера.  
* * *

Большую часть этого визита они оба не проронили ни слова. Но для них тишина зачастую была не менее выразительной.

И этой странной тишины им хватало, чтобы донести друг до друга всё, что они не смогли бы облечь в слова, даже если бы попытались.

Взгляд Уилла скользил по Ганнибалу, жадно запоминая каждую чёрточку и каждое изменение. Чуть более резкие линии на лице, слегка отросшие волосы, которые теперь падали ему на лоб, царственный изгиб губ, острые скулы… и бордовые глаза, впивающиеся в Уилла так, словно хотели рассечь его плоть, кровь и кости, и взглянуть прямо в душу. 

Только когда выделенное им время визита почти подошло к концу, Уилл вырвался из своего транса и шагнул ближе, прижавшись к прутьям и вцепившись в них пальцами. Это нарушало инструкции, но Барни, присматривающий за посещением с другого конца коридора, не сделал ни движения, чтобы ему помешать.

Ганнибал сократил разделяющее их расстояние настолько, насколько смог, и накрыл пальцы Уилла своими, держась за них так крепко, словно боялся отпустить.

Уилл знал это чувство слишком хорошо.

Они коснулись друг друга лбами сквозь прутья, и Уилл почувствовал, как по его щеке сползла единственная слеза.

— Отыщи меня, — прошептал он. Больше требуя, чем прося.  
— Отыщу.  
* * *

Сразу же после своего освобождения Уилл Грэм как будто исчез с лица земли. Его не удалось отследить ни прессе, ни ФБР.  
* * *

Год спустя Ганнибала Лектера посетила в Балтиморской государственной больнице для душевнобольных преступников Клариса Старлинг, ища его помощи с делом Буффало Билла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Балтиморская государственная больница для душевнобольных преступников.


	3. Переплетённые

Проснувшись, Уилл почувствовал тепло прижавшегося к нему тела, обнимающую его за талию мускулистую руку и уткнувшееся в его непослушную копну волос лицо.

Он автоматически напрягся (эти ощущения всё ещё были для него слишком чуждыми), но расслабился сразу же, как только полностью осознал ситуацию. Развернувшись у Ганнибала в объятиях, Уилл обнял его в ответ и потёрся об него носом, не желая вставать и прерывать этот уют прямо сейчас.

По мере того, как Уилл прокладывал поцелуи по горлу Ганнибала всё выше (успешно его будя), то, что началось в виде вполне невинных прикосновений губ к сухой коже, быстро перешло в покусывания и облизывания. 

— Доброе утро, Уилл, — сонно поздоровался Ганнибал. Его голос звучал хрипло и еле слышно.

В ответ Уилл прижался к его рту в неторопливом ленивом поцелуе, гладя немного колючую щёку.

— Доброе утро, — наконец отодвинувшись, пробормотал он, снова устраивая голову у Ганнибала под подбородком и закрывая глаза.

— Нам пора вставать, — сонный акцент Ганнибала звучал сильнее обычного, а его действия прямо противоречили словам: запустив пальцы Уиллу в волосы, он с тихим вздохом зарылся в постель поглубже.

— Ещё нет, — Уилл слегка усилил свою хватку, молча изумляясь тому, как жаждал этого контакта — когда-то он ведь шарахался от прикосновений. Но с тех пор, как Ганнибал его отыскал после своего побега из Балтиморской государственной больницы для душевнобольных преступников, эта жажда стала для него постоянной. И не ослабла даже после их первой физической близости — скорее наоборот. Прикосновения стали для Уилла способом удостовериться, что Ганнибал _настоящий и находится рядом_. 

После семи лет тюремного заключения, за которыми последовал год добровольного затворничества, неудивительно, что Уилл изголодался по человеческим прикосновениям — или, точнее, по прикосновениям одного конкретного человека. Ну, по крайней мере, Ганнибал не жаловался.

Наоборот, Уилл знал, что не только у него вошло в привычку постоянно искать подтверждения присутствия Ганнибала. Он несчётное количество раз замечал Ганнибала слегка нахмурившимся и уставившимся на него со странным блеском в глазах. И от его внимания не ускользнуло, что Ганнибал старался, чтобы Уилл по возможности оставался в поле его зрения. На это Уилл тоже не жаловался.

Возможно, им обоим предстояло от этого отвыкнуть, обжившись в своей новой совместной реальности, но пока что всё это было внове и Уиллу требовались прикосновения (точно так же, как Ганнибалу требовалось его видеть), чтобы с этим справиться. 

Лёжа и слушая ровный ритм Ганнибалового сердца, Уилл вспомнил ночь две недели назад, когда монотонность его жизни в Шугарлоф-Ки нарушил такой ожидаемый визит. 

_Уилл сразу понял, кто его гость, как только увидел под своим уединённым домиком во Флориде красный выцветший пикап. На секунду он сравнил этот старый потрёпанный автомобиль с бывшим «Бентли» и улыбнулся. Что ж, наверное, суровые времена требовали суровых мер._

_Входная дверь распахнулась от его прикосновения настежь, но в коридоре никого не оказалось. Как и в гостиной. Ганнибал обнаружился в столовой (ну конечно), где он гладил Шона, немолодого немецкого овчара, которого Уилл нашёл бродящим неподалёку вскоре после того, как здесь поселился. Пёс, похоже, слишком наслаждался вниманием, чтобы удостоить Уилла хотя бы взглядом._

_— Никудышный из тебя сторож, Шон, — заявил Уилл, и на него дружно уставились две пары глаз: человеческие и собачьи. Уилл бездумно протянул ладонь, чтобы Шон смог его поприветствовать, но его взгляд не отрывался от мужчины, который до сих пор сидел на корточках и с нескрываемым восторгом смотрел на него._

_Ганнибал выглядел лишь немногим лучше, чем в тюрьме. Ввалившиеся щёки привлекали внимание к его необычным острым скулам. Под глазами у него залегли тёмные круги, а волосы немного хаотично падали на лицо. Но он неподдельно искренне улыбался, с благоговением глядя на Уилла._

_— Я тебя ждал, — Уилл и сам удивился тому, как спокойно прозвучал его голос — он чувствовал себя как угодно, только не спокойно. — Жизнь без тебя была невыносимо скучной._

_Он завороженно смотрел, как Ганнибал поднялся на ноги, каким-то образом умудряясь сделать это элегантно и грациозно, несмотря на свои рваные джинсы и дешёвую чёрную футболку. Хотя с другой стороны, этот человек, ухитрялся с апломбом носить тюремный комбинезон, так что вряд ли Уиллу стоило удивляться._

_— Я же сказал, что отыщу тебя. Хотя ты не очень-то облегчил мне задачу._

_Уилл так и пил знакомую мелодичность его голоса. Ганнибал немного неуверенно шагнул вперёд, словно опасался подойти ближе, чтобы Уилл не исчез. Пока он не успел растерять свою решимость, Уилл бросился к нему, заключая в отчаянные объятия, едва не отправившие на пол их обоих. Помогая им удержать равновесие, Ганнибал схватился за обеденный стол, а другой рукой крепко обнял Уилла в ответ._

_— Я не сомневался, что ты справишься, — прошептал Уилл ему на ухо, прижимаясь ещё теснее, желая сплавиться с Ганнибалом в одно целое.  
— Я тебя отыщу, где бы ты ни был, Уильям. Всегда._

_Издав слабый смешок, Уилл попытался сглотнуть ком в горле. У него защипало в глазах от подступивших слёз — он точно не знал, от страха, или облегчения, или какой-то смеси первого со вторым. И сейчас его это, в общем-то, не волновало.  
— Это хорошо._

_Они так стояли, переплетённые, очень долгое время._

Расплывшись от этого воспоминания в широкой тёплой улыбке, Уилл поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Ганнибала, который снова успел уснуть, приоткрыв во сне рот. Уилл никогда не прекращал поражаться тому, как невинно и уязвимо он выглядел, когда спал — хотя это было невероятно далеко от действительности. Впрочем, в некотором смысле Ганнибал был уязвимым. Перед Уиллом. По собственному выбору.

Знание, что он обладал определённой властью над этим существом, которое было гораздо большим, чем человек, заставляло Уилла почувствовать себя странно привилегированным. 

Он мягко улыбнулся, чувствуя прилив трепетной нежности.

А затем снова опустил голову Ганнибалу на грудь, позволяя его тихому сердцебиению убаюкать себя обратно в сон.

_~Fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Примечания автора оригинала:_
> 
> _«Несколько моментов, которые я не смогла раскрыть в самом фике:_
> 
> _1) Джеку всё-таки удалось восстановить голос и после долгого перерыва он вернулся в ФБР (ну, он ведь считался чертовски хорошим агентом). И именно он выбрал Кларису, которая напоминала ему Уилла с Мириам — в надежде, что Ганнибалу она их тоже напомнит._
> 
> _2) Сенатор Мартин лично предложила Ганнибалу сделку в обмен на информацию о её дочери. Ганнибалу не нужен был перевод в другое учреждение, но он его попросил, потому что это было хорошей возможностью для побега. Как события развивались дальше, мы уже знаем._
> 
> _3) Если вам любопытно, почему Уилл не вытащил Ганнибала из тюрьмы сам: поначалу просто потому, что у него не было необходимых ресурсов и он знал, что окажется главным подозреваемым. Через какое-то время он бы всё равно попытался это сделать, но Ганнибал сбежал раньше и, выполняя своё обещание, сумел его отыскать._
> 
> _Если у вас есть ещё какие-то вопросы, просто спросите меня. Извините за абсурдно длинное примечание <3» _


End file.
